


pen pal

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not really anything else, also my first time trying to write cake, it's just a pen pal fic, just a pen pal fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a pen pal fic. that's it, a cake pen pal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letter one: calum

_~~Dear, Hey, Hi, What's up? I give up~~ Hello Luke Hemmings._

_I'm Calum Hood. Your pen pal person. I'm so awkward with this, I'm sorry. Can you blame a seventeen year old who's only had one best friend his entire life? Didn't think so._

_Michael is saying make it interesting, this is coming from the popular boy at school. -__- I kicked Michael and now he's complaining that I kicked him. His reaction was funny though._

_okay i'm sorry dude, but trying to make this look nice is taking longer than i want it too. also i was told to have a page long letter and i have a bunch more to fill out. fun times ahead for me._

_what do you like to do for fun? apparently i kick michael, but i swear i'm not strange. i really hope that isn't how this coming out. i swear i'm not strange. this letter is just strange_

_i don't know what more to say and i still have half a page. why do i have to write so small? michael wrote his letter to ashton? yeah he said ashton, and he wrote it fast so it's a mess, i wish the ashton guy luck reading it_

_i'm trying to make this readable, but i'm getting bored. can you tell i'm getting bored? you probably can._

_this letter could even go nowhere, get lost in the mail never to be seen again and i just wrote to no one. hello no one if you read this. how's nothing going?_

_okay i only got a couple lines left so this is me ending the letter._

_bye luke hemmings if you read this and bye nowhere if you read this_

_i have been calum hood._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi Calum Hood,_ **

**_I know you already know my name, but it's Luke. I feel like I need to introduce myself._ **

**_Oh hey! I know Ashton and it took us an hour to decode that message. We couldn't figure out if his name was Michael or Nichael. So thanks for including Michael in your letter._ **

**_I'm not sure what to write here. Your letter didn't go to nothing. It got to one Lucas Robert Hemmings. Yeah, did you know my middle name is Robert? Ashton got Flecther for a middle name... that's much better than Robert. I bet any middle name is better than Robert! Wait, what's your middle name? I may have lost your letter so I can't check if you ever told me._ **

**_I didn't mean to lose the letter! I swear, it's only that I forgot where I put it and I haven't found it since._ **

**_I was never told about the page long requirment, but that maybe because I wasn't paying attention in class when it was announced :-/_ **

**_Oh! I like write music and hangout with Ashton as my hobbies. We're in the same situation, you and I....wedon't wanna be like them, we can make it too the end. Sorry, I'm a fan of One Direction. I was going somewhere and I don't remember where._ **

**_Right, same situation. Ashton is my only bestfriend too. We've only been friends for three years, but he's my best friend. I had to wait sixteen years for a bestfriend and he's two years older than me._ **

**_At least he doesn't have the habit of telling my what he did yesterday. There's this one guy who's a day older than me and likes to say "When I was your age...." what he did yesterday. It's kinda annoying, but a lot of the time there's a funny story._ **

**_You know, I feel like i've managed to say nothing important in this letter. Maybe you and I can help each other be less awkward in letter writing._ **

**_doesn't know how to end this,  
Luke_ **

**_PS. ashton asked you to kick Michael if he writes sloppy again and I have to agree. That was hard to decode._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a cake oneshot, but i gave up and started a pen pal fic. i hope that's okay instead of a oneshot... also don't judge me.


End file.
